Good Boys Don't
by Lil' Amethyst Angel
Summary: A mission involving an abused child brings back painful memories for Ken. Warning, there is shounen-ai.
1. Cry

**Good Boys Don't**

**- Cry -**

**By: Li'l Amethyst Angel**

**Summary:** Weiss goes on a mission and rescues an abused child. Ken understands how the child feels and they form a sort of connection.

**Warnings:** Implied child abuse

**Regular POV**

"I have the target in range." Omi's voice is heard through the headset. The target is a wealthy businessman who was leading a kidnapping ring. By the time Kritiker assigned Weiss the mission the latest group of children that were being sold were intercepted and returned to their homes. There was still one child missing that is confirmed to have been taken by the target himself. The kid happens to be the target's own son, Yuki. He and his wife were divorced two years ago and the wife had a restraining order against him. She had full custody of the kid and was reportedly devastated when he was taken.

"Target eliminated. Move on to retrieve the missing child." Omi announced over the headsets once more.

Youji and Ken stealthily moved down the hall, checking each room as they went. Ken opened one of the doors on the right side of the hall and quickly scanned the dark room. He was about to leave when he heard a small whimper come from a far corner in it. He flicked on the lights to reveal the source of the noise, a small child huddled in the corner.

"Balinese, I found him." Ken called to Youji and hurried over to the kid. The child was shaking badly and his clothes were torn and dirty. Little scratches and bruises littered his petite form. The kid took one look at Ken and let out a pathetic sob, scooting as far back into the corner as possible.

Ken heard Youji enter the room. "We found the kid. We'll meet up with you guys soon." Youji spoke into the communicator.

"Copy that, Balinese. Abyssinian and I will wait with the car." Omi replied.

Ken focused his attention back on the fearful youngster in front of me. He smiled warmly and held out his hand.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here, okay?" Ken told him gently. He obviously didn't trust the assassins, but they couldn't blame him for that, especially after everything he must have gone through since he was kidnapped. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"You're Yuki, right? We're going to bring you home to your mother. Don't cry." As soon as Ken had said the last two words Yuki immediately stops crying. Instead he started to mumble something over and over. Ken leaned down closer to hear. Ken's eyes widen and he stumbled back. The kid was muttering the three rules he was raised to follow.

"Ken?" Youji's voice snapped his teammate out of his state of shock. Ken positioned himself back in front of the boy. Yuki continued his mumblings, oblivious to everything else.

The brunette leaned in closely and whispered, "We have to be good, ne?" Yuki instantly stopped his murmurs and fixed his eyes to gaze intensely into Ken's. Understanding filled his emerald pools and he broke out into a fresh onslaught of tears. Much to both assassins' surprise Yuki launched himself at Ken and latched his arms around his neck. Ken picked him up and started carrying him out of the room, trying to softly shush him. Ken noticed Youji was gaping at him in confusion, but ignored him and continued on his way to the car.

Yuki fell asleep in Ken's arms before they even reached the car. No one spoke on the drive home, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. Ken held him in his arms the entire time. He looked at Yuki's angelic sleeping face. Even though the child looked peaceful Ken knew horrors were running through his head, even in sleep. He brushed a stray piece of dark hair out of the boy's face. Unbeknownst to Ken, Youji is staring intently at the pair.

Weiss arrived back at the Koneko and set Yuki on the couch. Weiss was not given his mother's address, so they must wait for him to wake up. After getting cleaned up, Ken took a seat next to the couch and watched the figure bundled beneath the blankets. Ken soon drifted off to a restless sleep. A little while later, a blond entered the room and smiled fondly at the sleeping assassin. He draped a blanket over Ken's shoulders. Looking at the two sleeping beings, Youji realized how alike they look in their sleep. In sleep Ken looked very lost and vulnerable. Youji left the room thinking of the boy's strange reaction to Ken earlier that day.

Ken was stirred from his dreaming state by the sound of quiet sobs. He groggily opened his eyes to find a very distraught Yuki cowering on the couch. Tears once again wet his cheeks and Ken frowned seeing the child in such a state.

"Hey, Yuki. What's wrong? I'm Ken. Do you remember me? Do you remember what happened last night?" Ken asked softly.

Yuki sniffed and looked at Ken closely. He nodded an affirmative, to which question, Ken didn't know.

Ken smiled nervously. "I'm going to take you home today, okay? I'm going to need you to tell me where you live. How about we leave after breakfast?"

Yuki, once again, nodded.

Realizing he wasn't going to say anything, Ken continued, "So, what would you like for breakfast? We probably have toast, eggs, cereal, bacon..."

The child still said nothing. Ken frowned. This was not going to be as easy as he has thought.

"I know, how about I make some pancakes? Do you like pancakes, Yuki?" Yuki nodded slightly in response.

"Great. What are your favorite kind?" Ken asked, becoming increasingly more uneasy with the child's lack of words. Yuki looked down and started to tug at the edge of the blankets covering him.

"Blueberry." It was almost a whisper, but Ken heard it.

"Blueberry it is then. I'll go start on those. The washroom is down the hall to the left if you want to freshen up." Ken said, while leaving for the kitchen. He had bandaged Yuki's injuries last night. Luckily, none of his physical wounds were serious. His mental wounds, on the other hand, were another story. Something Ken could understand all too well.

When Ken entered the kitchen he found Aya sitting at the table, sipping a mug of coffee and reading the morning paper. Ken rolled his eyes. Typical Aya. The brunette started making the pancakes right away. He set two plates on the table along with eating utensils, and filled two cups with orange juice. Scattering containers of jams, syrup, and butter on the table he headed back to the living room to fetch Yuki. The redhead hadn't acknowledged him in the slightest the whole time. He really was quite good at ignoring people in general.

Ken found Yuki right where he left him, amidst a pile of blankets. He was looking curiously at his new surroundings.

"Ready for breakfast?" Ken asked, making Yuki jump in surprise. "You're lucky I'm the one cooking today. If it was Youji we'd probably end up dieing of food-poisoning." Ken smiled and led the way to the kitchen. He took a seat and gestured for Yuki to do the same. Yuki stared at the stack of steaming pancakes for a minute, eyes dazzling in delight. He looked at Aya, then at Ken questioningly.

"Go ahead, dig in." Ken encouraged. Yuki didn't need to be told twice. He was starving. Yuki couldn't remember the last time he ate something so tasty. Ken smiled as Yuki inhaled the food happily.

After their breakfast Ken took Yuki home. Yuki timidly gave him directions and they soon pulled up to a lovely little house. As Ken walked Yuki up to the door he noticed the soccer ball lying in the middle of the front lawn and smirked. Yuki pushed open the door.

"Mama?" He called. There was a sudden crash and rustle of cloth and a woman came bounding down the stairs to the door.

"Yuki! My baby!" She called, running to embrace her son. Yuki flung himself at his mother, hot tears streaming down his face. The woman just held him close to her and patted his back, while crying herself. Ken smiled at the scene, but couldn't help to feel a little bitter. His mother was nothing like this. He couldn't remember being held so gently when he was a child. Ken pushed the painful memories away and spoke up.

"Um, hi, ma'am. My name is Ken Hidaka. I found your son last night and had him lead me here this morning. So, if everything is alright I'll be leaving now."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you for returning my son. Is there any way I can thank you?" She asked.

"Oh, no, there's no need. I hope everything works out, ma'am." With that said Ken left and returned to the Koneko.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. Ken did his shift with Aya, Omi went to school, and Youji slept. When Youji finally decided to grace the rest of the team with his presence it was just before dinner.

"Hey, Ken, how's the kid? You took him home, right?" Youji asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Ken looks up from over the put he was stirring.

"Yeah, I took him home. As for how he is, only time will tell. Physically he's fine. How he is emotionally is another story." Ken sighed.

"I can't believe someone would do that to their own son." Youji said.

"Well, in this line of work we come in contact with a lot of sickos." Omi voiced from beside Ken, while chopping carrots.

"Yeah, that's for sure. That poor kid. He seemed pretty freaked. And he would only let Ken near him. What did you say to him anyway?" Youji asked.

Ken froze. "Nothing." Ken answered. Youji crossed his arms over his chest.

"You said _something_. When the kid started mumbling all that nonsense you said something, he shut up, and threw himself at you." Youji replied defiantly. Now, Omi was looking at Ken as well.

"I just told him we weren't going to hurt him." Ken lied. Omi gave him a disbelieving look, while Youji replied with a sarcastic "suuure". Ken just continued to cook dinner, ignoring both of them.

"You know, Kenken, I don't think I'ver ever seen you cry." Youji said suddenly. Ken looked at him oddly.

"Where did that come from?" He questioned. Youji shrugged.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen you cry, either." Omi added. Ken didn't like being the focus of the conversation. To make things worse, crying happened to be a touchy subject with Ken. Ken could handle others crying (after all he worked with little kids, who tended to cry a lot), but he would never dare to shed a tear himself. It's not that he didn't want to. There were times when Ken just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry for hours, just drown his troubles. But he couldn't. Something always held him back. Something he was told in his childhood always ran through his head whenever his resistance to tears started to waver. "_Good boys don't cry."_

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter didn't really turn our how I wanted it to. The next one will be much better (I hope). Remember how at the beginning Yuki was mumbling three rules Ken was raised with. Well, "good boys don't cry" is one of them. I just wanted to make that clear. This chapter was odd to write. I had originally written it from Ken's point of view, but then changed it to the third-person point of view. I, also, just wanted to note that there will be different warnings for different chapters. So, be sure to check before you read each chapter if you're worried about what the fic will contain. Please review to tell me if I should continue.


	2. Misbehave

**Good Boys Don't**

**- Misbehave -**

**By: Li'l Amethyst Angel**

**Summary:** Weiss starts to notice Ken's off behavior since the last mission. Meanwhile, Ken has flashbacks of his painful upbringing.

**Pairing:** Ken x ?

**Warnings:** Child abuse, swearing, and angst.

**Regular POV**

"Ken! Ken, wake up!" Youji's voice yelled over the squeals of excited school girls. All four boys were working in the shop and this news spread fast amongst the fan-girls. Youji had been calling Ken for the last few moments. Ken's head snapped up, the sound of Youji's voice finally breaking through whatever daze he was in. Youji came over to him and placed a hand on top of Ken's and then took away the thing he was holding. Ken looked down to see the plant overflowing with water from the watering-can he had been holding. He glanced back up at Youji with a confused look on his face.

"Ken, you've been drowning that poor plant for about five minutes. I mean, I know you're usually scattered, but this is bad, even for you." Youji stated, putting the water-can away.

"He's right, Ken-kun. You have been kind of...out of it, these last few days." Omi said, worry leaking into his voice.

Aya had just finished shooing the annoying girls out of the shop and came over to them.

"Since the last mission." Aya added.

Ken looked at the others in astonishment. He hadn't realized he had been so obvious about his distress over the last mission. If Aya commented on it, he must have been pretty bad.

"Ugh, sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind." Again, Ken was surprised as he was expecting a sarcastic remark from Youji about having a mind at all, but got none. There was an uneasy silence that follows Ken's last comment.

"Well, I'm really worried about Yuki. He seemed pretty upset. I wonder if he'll be okay." Omi tried to get a conversation going again.

"Yeah, I am too. Emotionally he was a mess. I wonder if he'll be able to get over this." Youji agreed.

"I'm sure he will." Ken said in a quiet voice. The others looked at him. "I've known kids who have had it worse, who've had nobody to help them, and they made it okay. Yuki has his mother."

"So, Yuki can get by if those kids can, eh? Can you honestly say those kids turned out alright, though?" Youji asked. At that, Ken smiled sadly.

"No. They didn't turn out alright at all." With that bitter comment the room was once more engulfed in silence. For the rest of the shift Youji kept an eye on Ken, having some unsettling feelings.

Later that night, Ken is lying on his bed as he stared absently at the ceiling. The words Yuki said on the mission running through his head.

_**Begin Flashback**_

A little boy happily bounced a soccer ball on his knee. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were sparkling with delight.

"I wanna be in the J-League someday. That would be so awesome!" The boy said to himself.

"Ken Hidaka has the ball, he goes for a goal, and-" The young Ken kicked the ball only to have it smash into the window, shattering the glass.

"Nononononononono!" Ken cried as he ran over to pick up the glass. "Daddy will be mad." He sniffed, on the verge of tears.

There was loud thumping as a large man descended the stairs. "What the hell was that?" He asked as he entered the living room to see seven-year-old picking up pieces of the broken window. The boy tensed when the angry man growled upon entering.

"You little shit! Do you know how much this is going to cost to fix? What's wrong with you?! Can't you to anything right?" He roared, causing the Ken to whimper. "Obviously not." He sneered. He stomped over to the now trembling boy and yanked him up by his hair.

"Are you trying to loose me money?" His father bellowed. The boy just shook his head, unable to find his voice. The lack of response seemed to enrage the man ever more and he struck his son hard across the face. Ken cried out, his hand tightening around the glass, adding to his pain. Ken fell to the floor, cutting his right arm on some glass that lay on the ground. Crimson drops trailed down his arms and fingers. His eyes followed the red tracks. He was jolted from his daze by a harsh kick to his stomach. His father snarled in disgust before leaving back to his room to his room to sleep off his hang-over. Ken lay crumpled on the floor, staring at the blood-coated glass. Even though he felt pain he did not let a single tear escape. He knew it was his own fault for what just happened. He broke one of the rules. He misbehaved. And good boys don't misbehave.

_**End Flashback**_

Ken sat up and reached for a picture in the top drawer. He stared unblinkingly at it. It was a picture of him and Kase when they were kids. Kase had his arm around Ken and they were both smiling widely.

"Kase..." Ken whispered to himself.

Ken remembered the first time he had met Kase. It was in the first grade. Ken was very shy back then and didn't like to be around people. Kase befriended him and never left him alone after that. The two became friends and Ken developed a deep trust in Kase. Kase was the first person Ken knew that didn't hurt him. That made Kase's betrayal hurt even more. Ken sighed and flung the picture to the table beside his bed.

Ken thought back to the first time he had gone over to Kase's house. He met Kase's mother, who was a kind and loving woman. She adored Kase and was always nice to Ken. Kase's father ran out on them when he was still a baby, but his mother was always there for him. Ken was shocked to see how differently she acted towards her son, than his mother did towards him. That was the first time Ken ever witnessed love. He never knew what it was until then.

"Ignorance is bliss." Ken mumbled to himself, lying back on his bed. Ken was happy not knowing what love was like. It hurt less when he didn't know it was something he never got. Ken recalled thinking that maybe he was bad and that's why his parents didn't love him. He decided he would try to be a good boy from that day forth and earn their love. Even if that meant following each of the rules, always.

Ken sighed. "I never could be good...They never did love me." He said with regret. Ken wanted to feel love. Just for one moment. He just wanted one person to show him love.

"I never did manage to find anyone who loves me..." Ken muttered. He had thought Kase had loved him. It turned out to be the opposite. Ken thought of the saying "you only hurt the ones you love". If that was true, maybe his parents and Kase had loved him after all...in a twisted sort of way. Ken's eyes drooped as sleep started to take him over.

"If only...I was worthy...of him...the one I love." Ken said, before drifting into the land of shadows.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Note:** Thank to yaonne-san and carrothien for reviewing, I really appreciated it! Since you were so kind as to review I tried to get this chapter up as soon as I could. I think I may have switched tenses a few times in here. Sorry about that, just try to ignore it. I'm just so used to writing in the present tense that I keep converting back to it. I just wanted to note "good boys don't misbehave" was another one of the things Yuki mumbled during the mission. Thanks for reading and please be sure to review.


	3. Tell

**Good Boys Don't**

**-Tell -**

**By: Li'l Amethyst Angel**

**Summary:** When Yuki's mom asks Ken to talk to Yuki about what happened Ken freaks out and gets stuck in a horrible memory. Youji comes to realization of just why that mission affected Ken so much.

**Pairings:** Ken x Youji hints

**Warnings:** Child abuse, slight swearing, and angst.

**Regular POV**

Ken sighed and took a seat on the stool behind the cash register, exhausted. He and Youji had just finished closing the shop. The fan-girls had been especially bad that day. I was about to head upstairs when there was a knock at the entrance of the shop.

"Hm, I guess those girls just couldn't stay away. I do tend to leave pretty, young ladies wanting more." Youji said suggestively. Ken rolled his eyes and took a look at who it was.

"Youji, it's Yuki's mom." Ken said, going to open the door. Her face brightens upon seeing Ken.

"Mr. Hidaka! I've been looking for you." The woman said. Youji raised an eyebrow.

"A woman coming to see you Ken? That's a first." Youji mumbled under his breath.

"Um, how exactly did you know I was here?" Ken asked.

"My friend's daughter is always going on about the 'cute boys who work at the flower shop'. She mentioned your name. I am so grateful to you for returning my Yuki. I don't want to be too forward, but I would really appreciate it if you could take some time to talk to Yuki." Receiving a confused glance from Ken she continued, "Yuki has taken his...kidnapping very hard. I tried to get him to talk to some psychiatrists, but he refuses. He says the only person he will talk to is you, Ken, because you would understand him."

Youji shot Ken an incredulous look. Ken looked back at Youji nervously. He fidgeted a bit, his thoughts racing.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I could make things worse. I would only mess him up more."

The woman's brows furrowed. "Oh, please, Mr. Hidaka. It would mean so much to Yuki."

"I'm sorry, I really can't-" The woman grabbed onto his arm desperately.

"Please, I wouldn't ask you if I thought there was anything else I can do." The woman begged. Ken took a step back, pulling away his arm. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry, but that's not a good id-" Ken started, only to be cut off by the frantic woman, "Mr. Hidaka he needs to talk to someone. He's in so emotionally pained. Won't you please just try-"

Ken couldn't take it anymore. "Would you just leave me the hell alone?! I said no!" Ken screamed and stormed out, leaving the other two behind stunned.

"I'm sorry, miss. He hasn't been feeling well recently." Youji escorted her to the door and ran after Ken. Ken had been acting strange lately and Youji was going to find out why.

Ken ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him. He dropped to the floor next to the wall and rested his head in his hands. Memories flashed through his mind. He remembered one particularly bad time...

_**Begin Flashback **_

The school bell rung, dismissing class, and a nine-year-old Ken packed up ready to leave. Before he could get out the door his teacher called him over to her.

"Ken, I've noticed you've had quite a few bruises lately. Where are they from?" She asked gently. Ken frowned. His dad had been getting sloppy lately. His father had just lost his job and was drinking more. He had started to hit Ken more in the face, leaving angry red marks and bruises visible. Ken wrung his hands nervously.

"O-oh. T-these? I fell down the other day and just yesterday I w-walked into a door. You know me, I'm just clumsy." The teacher frowned. She knew Ken was a very graceful child as she'd seen him play soccer. He was in fact very coordinated.

"Alright. You may go, but remember, if there's ever anything you want to talk about I'm here for you." She sighed and watched as the little boy left. The teacher had noticed Ken's bruises before. Though, he usually wore long-sleeved shirts and pants, she had seen him in a short-sleeved shirt on very hot days. Disgusting yellow, purple, and blue marks littered his little arms, and she could only assume the rest of him. She had heard his response when other teachers asked where they came from. He would always laugh it off and say he was playing too roughly, or that he tripped and fell. Now, this wouldn't be too rare for a child, but there were other things that made her suspicious. Ken was very jumpy and avoided human contact from everyone besides his best friend, Kase, as much as he could. The teacher had never met his father, but his mother seemed bored and annoyed whenever she picked up Ken from school or came in for a parent-teacher interview. Shaking her head sadly, the teacher made her way to the office to talk to the principal and report her suspicions, as she was obligated to do.

That night a young woman from social services came to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Hidaka. Little Ken didn't know who she was, but she seemed like a nice lady. She spoke with him and after a while started asking questions he found strange. She asked if his parents ever hurt him. Little Ken immediately became guarded, eyeing her carefully, and denied. When the woman finally left Ken was confused, but thought nothing of it. He was good, he didn't tell what he wasn't supposed to. He went back to drawing a picture. Moments later his father stormed in.

"What the hell have you been telling people?" He demanded. Ken's brows furrowed. He didn't know what he had done to make his father angry this time.

"Who have you been telling? You know the rules!" His father's strong voice boomed. In the doorway Ken could see his mother staring at him with her arms crossed. Ken's chocolate eyes moved back to his father's face which reddening in anger.

"I-I didn't tell a-anyone. I s-swear." The child stuttered. His father slapped him roughly across the face.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" The cruel man screamed, shoving Ken roughly. Ken let out a cry as his head connected painfully with the wall. His father proceeded to harshly kick Ken in the ribs, showing no mercy and ignoring the child's pleas. When his father finally left, Ken was already about to pass out. His last conscious thought was of why his father hated him so much.

_**End of Flashback**_

Youji entered Ken's room, only to find his teammate curled up in a ball in the corner, hugging his legs to his chest, with his head buried in his knees. Youji cautiously approached the trembling figure and put a hand on Ken's shoulder, only to have him flinch away.

"Kenken?" Youji's voice is nothing but a distant echo to Ken, who is lost in dark and confused memories.

Ken thought of the last and most important rule and said it aloud, without realizing he was doing so.

"Good boys don't tell." Youji tried to catch what Ken was saying, but he was too quiet with pants muffling the sound of his voice. He leaned closer. Ken was in a daze, seemingly stuck in a memory. He kept mumbling three sentences repeatedly.

Youji's eyes widened when he finally heard the words Ken spoke, realization slowly dawning on him.

"Oh gods, Kenken." Youji rasped out. He took Ken's prone figure into his arms and held him tightly. All the while Ken continued on with his chant.

"Good boys don't cry. Good boys don't misbehave. And good boys don't _ever_ tell."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** Only one more chapter to go! It took me a little longer to get this fic up. I hope it doesn't disappoint. In chapter one Ken's memories are triggered by the three "rules" Yuki spoke. The fact that Yuki and Ken were taught the same set of rules is purely coincidence (which I needed to make happen for this fic to work). I just wanted to make that clear. Also, in this chapter I mentioned that social services paid a visit to the Hidaka's, but to be honest I don't know if that was accurate. I don't know how such visits progress, so if it was not completely correct, I apologize. Please continue to review, so I know if I should continue.


	4. Hurt

**Good Boys Don't**

**- Hurt -**

**By: Li'l Amethyst Angel**

**Summary:** Ken gets lost in a memory and ends up hurting himself. Youji walks in on him and comforts him best he can.

**Pairings**: KenxYouji

**Warnings:** Self-injury, child abuse, swearing, shounen-ai and angst.

**Regular POV**

Huddled in the corner of his room like a scared child, Ken looked like Yuki when he first found him that fateful night. He was mumbling, what Youji then knew to be the "three rules". The incessant mumblings were beginning to slow and Ken's eyelids began to droop. Youji looked down at the teammate in his arms sadly. He looked like a lost little boy.

'How could I have never noticed?' Youji chastised himself mentally.

"I...tried. I tried so hard to be good." Ken's voice was child-like and tired. He didn't seem to realize what he was saying. He was still lost in a mirage of memories and confusion. "But daddy always got mad..."

A pained expression crossed the blonde's face. A moment later Ken curled more into Youji and fell into a deep sleep, thoroughly exhausted.

Youji frowned deeply, picking up the sleeping teen. He carried the brunette to his bed and placed him down gently, pulling the covers up to his chin. He stayed there for hours, just watching the troubled angel. That's what he looked like when he slept, an angel. Youji eventually moved from his spot at the end of Ken's bed and left his teammate to his dreams.

Youji spent the rest of the night in his room, thinking. Why didn't Ken tell anyone? Why couldn't Ken tell him? Youji liked to think that he was close to Ken, closer than any of the others. He valued Ken's friendship deeply and the two could always talk bout anything. There were no boundaries. Ken had even asked him about his beloved Asuka once. Youji thought he knew Ken very well, but he realized, after Ken's breakdown, how little he actually did know the energetic brunette. Ken rarely talked about his past, but Youji thought nothing of it, since none of Weiss liked to talk about their pain-filled pasts. Youji slept fitfully that night, worries of his teammate coursing through his mind.

The next morning Youji actually decided to get up when Omi knocked on his door. When he arrived downstairs Ken, Omi, and Aya were already sitting at the kitchen table. When he entered they all looked up and stared in shock. After a few minutes of astonished silence Youji, becoming increasingly annoyed, scowled at the others and plopped down in a chair at the table.

Omi, realizing their staring was insulting Youji, quickly looked back to the bowl of cereal in front of him.

"S-sorry, Youji-kun. We're just not used to seeing you up this early." Omi stuttered an apology.

Youji rolled his eyes, but gave a half smile to Omi. "Yeah. I'm not exactly a morning person. I just felt like gettin' up early today. Don't get used to it, though." Youji winked.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful. Aya stayed silent, reading his newspaper as usual, while Omi animatedly talked about whatever popped into his head. Ken was, also, silent, which Youji found rather odd. Ken would always join in Omi's conversations. Youji, also, noticed that Ken wouldn't look at him in the eye. Youji decided it must be because of how he broke down in Youji's arms last night. He decided to talk to Ken later that day, when he could get him alone.

Youji and Aya had morning shift that day, much to Youji's disappointment. He wanted to talk to Ken, who was now doing a good job of avoiding him. Ken had returned to his room shortly after Omi left for school. Youji hadn't seen him since.

Ken lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He felt detached from his body. Images of blood and tears kept tormenting his mind. _His_ blood and _his _tears. He couldn't get his father's drunken yelling or harsh, mocking laugh out of his head. He clutched his head in both hands, closing his eyes when he felt tears fill them.

_**Begin Flashback**_

"You've been very bad lately, Ken." A man growled, while grabbing the boy's already bloody hair. "You've broken the rules."

"No, I-" The child was cut off by a stinging slap.

"You told that teacher of yours." His mother reminded, her voice filled with boredom.

"No, please, I swear I didn't!" Another smack of flesh to flesh resounded through the room. Salty tears poured down the beaten child's chubby face.

"Shut up! Look at you. You're breaking one of the rules right now. No crying!" A punch landed on the boy's bruised side. "Just like your mother said, you told. And you misbehaved. I saw the mark you got on that spelling test. Do you try to be stupid?" The man barked.

"I-I'm sorry." Ken sobbed. He was kicked to the ground.

"You're going to be even sorrier now." His father said, picking up his lighter from the side table. Soon tortured screams filled the shabby house.

**_End of Flashback _**

Gasping for breath Ken stumbled to his dresser and pulled a little knife out of one of the bottom drawers. (1) The monster he called a father's voice filling his head, 'Bad boys must be punished'.

"Yes..." Ken breathed out, bringing the blade to his arm. "Must be punished. Broke the rules. Bad boy..." Tears trickled down his face, unnoticed by the mesmerized brunette.

Downstairs, Youji had just finished his shift in the shop. Trudging up the stairs he called for his co-worker, "Hey, Ken! It's your shift. Ken? Where are ya?" Youji came to stand in front of Ken's door and knocked a few times. "Ken? Open up already. You there?" For some reason a feeling of dread filled the blonde playboy. "Damnit, Ken, open the door right now!" Getting no response he started pounding on it loudly. "Open the fucking door!" Youji was getting frantic. He stopped his banging for a moment to listen. He heard soft sobs escaping through the wooden barrier. Hearing Ken's pained whimpers was the last straw and with a loud crash, Youji kicked the door in.

Youji froze at what he saw when he entered. There was Ken, sitting in the middle of his floor, crying, with his wrist cut open. Going into autopilot Youji rushed to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. He rushed back to Ken and carefully bandaged his wound. Besides warm tears leaking from his saddened eyes and the occasional sniffle Ken was completely unresponsive, having slipped back into his mind. Youji guided Ken to his bed and lied down with him, taking the boy into his arms.

Youji gently stroked Ken's hair and whispered soothing words.

"Hush now. It's okay. It's alright, Kenken. I'm here." Ken's tears soon dried and he drifted off to sleep listening to Youji's comforting words. Youji, mentally exhausted by the whole thing, fell asleep himself, with Ken still held protectively in his arms.

Ken slowly awakens, refusing to open his eyes, the effects of sleep still lingering. He felt a warm presence surround him. The first thought that came to mind was 'Youji'. At that, Ken's eyes snapped open. He looked to his left to see the object of his desire. The events of earlier that day came rushing back to him. With a cry he leaped out of the bed.

'Oh gods, what have I done?!' Ken thought to himself. 'I'm so stupid. How could I do that? Hurt myself like that?' Ken looked down at his arm disgusted. 'And Youji saw. He saw me like that.' More tears come unbidden to Ken's already red and swollen eyes. Soon he couldn't help it any more and the floodgates opened. He crumpled to the floor, heavy sobs racking his body.

The sound woke Youji. Youji looked down at the source of the noise only to find a very distraught Ken. Ken immediately jumped off the bed and hurried over to Ken, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kenken?" When the tears don't cease Youji took the soccer player into his arms once more. "Shhh. It's okay. What's wrong, Kenken?"

When Ken heard Youji comforting him once more it only fueled his misery and he could only cry harder. After a few minutes in that position and ken was able to compose himself. He stood up, freeing himself from Youji's embrace. Youji sensed something was still very wrong. Ken's rather abrupt composure throwing him off balance for a moment.

"Would you please leave, Youji?" Ken's voice was raspy from all the cry he had been doing.

Youji eyed Ken carefully. The brunette was obviously not okay. He still wouldn't make eye contact with Youji and a great pain seemed to weigh him down.

"No." Youji said simply. Ken looked up, surprised.

"Youji?"

"I will not leave. You need me here." Youji insisted.

"Youji, please. I'll be fine. I just want to be alone." Ken said, wrapping his arms around himself. Youji could tell Ken did not, in fact, want to be left alone at all.

"No."

"Please, Youji."

"I told you, no."

Starting to get angry, Ken snapped back, "Just leave!"

"Why?" Youji asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Having become quite fed up, the stress of the last few days catching up with him, Ken yelled at Youji. "Because I don't want you to see me like this, so weak and pathetic!"

Youji looked taken aback. After a second of hesitation, Youji pulled Ken into his arms, for what seemed like the hundredth time within the last two days. Though, neither minded.

"You could _never_ look pathetic to me, Ken." Youji said in one of the most serious tones Ken had ever heard him use. "I love you."

Ken tensed in his grip.

"Y-you what? H-how could you love someone like _me_?" Ken asked in complete shock.

Youji smiled warmly. "Because you're an amazing person." When Ken still looked at him questioningly he added, "You're talented, graceful, passionate, and completely beautiful." His voice lowered to a husky whisper. "I love you, and even if you hate me afterwards, I had to tell to. And if you'll let me, Ill help you through this."

Ken stared into Youji's deep, expressive eyes. Finding only truth and love he smiled.

"I love you too, Youji. Always." With another meek smile Ken pressed his soft lips against Youji's hot ones.

**THE END**

**(1) **I'm not saying Ken is a cutter or that he keeps knives to hurt himself. But Weiss being assassins and all are bound to have weapons in their rooms, right? Plus, this is convenient for me... ;

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you liked it. I was having trouble with the last chapter, not really liking what I wrote. I still think it could have been better, but this is the best I could do. I was originally going to have chapter 3 be my last chapter, so this is basically one giant epilogue. Thank you sooo much all you reviewers. Your reviews really encourage me. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
